Try Try Again
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: [ 'Horo, I... I don't really know this feeling, but... I think... I think I like it...' ] HoroRen slash. Threeshot fic.
1. Once Unsuccessful

**Title:** Try Try Again  
**Author:** kawaiichisaikitsune (piratekiari)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** (Implied) HoroRen  
**Summary:** " 'Horo, I... I don't really know this feeling, but... I think... I think I like it...' " HoroRen slash. Three-shot fic.

I have given up talking in third person. Just so you all know. XD Now then, I worked all week on this. I was going to use it to revive my HoroRen one-shot collection, but my sister said make it a story on it's own. So then, I did. Here it is. Enjoy.

P.S. There will be no more Author's Notes after this, so I want to apologize in advance for Ren's upcoming OOCness. I just couldn't see it working any other way, I guess. Sorry, but everyone's got their OOC moment, right? XD

P.S.S. I was really hoping to get this up last Friday, but was waiting for my beta-er to read it over for me. Turns out she had better things to do. So, forgive my mistakes if there still are some and I would be rather grateful if you could point out what needs to be fixed to me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters staring in it.

**Try Try Again**

Chapter One: Once Unsuccessful

"It's so hot!" Horokeu complained loudly, fanning himself with his hand. Being a boy from Hokkaido, the land of traditional cold, it was still hard to adjust to the new heat of Tokyo. His headband had been discarded due to making his forehead drench with sweat and his T-shirt sleeves were rolled up his shoulders to minimize heat absorbtion as much as possible. Still, it was hot.

"You're only hot because you let the heat get to you," Yoh grinned, punching and kicking at the air around him, "That's why you fight!"

Horo raised an eyebrow at the brunet. With exasperation he shook his head and leaned back against the trunk of a tree which he was sitting by, legs outstretched. "You're going to get overheated," he warned lightly.

"I feel like an icecube," the shaman chimed in return. Then he flopped down on his back in the cool grass, panting and staring up at the blue sky. "How pretty..."

The ice shaman looked up through the boughs of the tree. The sunlight filtered through, dotting his face in a light of patterns. Undeniable blue shown past those cooling leaves, not rendered in any way by clouds.

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly.

Hours seemed to float by in a minute's time as the two basked in the afternoon heat. As time rolled on and the sun began to decend back into the earth, the air began to cool. The skies were colored in splashes of oranges and reds as the distance city buildings were silhouetted against the sunset. Wind blew like a fluttering butterfly, soft and graceful, just barely grazing their faces. The wind was warmed from the heat, yet cool froom the oncoming night's frost. The tree branches swayed to the onslaught of swirling air, ruffling their leaves at their visitors. Distant birds called as distant bugs hummed. And the sun finally merged into the earth.

"Aren't you going home?" Manta spoke to the dead of night, voice mild and controlled. The ice shaman remained, sprawled upon the cool grass and closed eyes cast to the twinkling sky. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here all night, you know. Pirika won't be happy..."

"Goodnight."

The small blonde looked torn, but sagged his shoulders in defeat. "Goodnight."

The night was silent, the only noise being a lonely bug humming to the beat of its own heart. Horo listened with attentive ears, singing the absent melody to himself. The buzz stopped as the bug was whisked away by a cawing predator, just as the shaman was whisked away by the purring wind. Yet, he remained still.

A ruffle; a shuffle; the Ainu opened his eyes to the shadow cast across his face. Angry golden eyes pierced through the quiet dark. Yet, tonight, they didn't seem quite so angry.

"What are you doing?" the voice was still the same.

"Sleeping," he grinned.

"In a cemetery?" a thin brow raised, but he moved himself away, "Ainu-baka."

Horo pushed himself upon his hands, gazing over to the chinese who'd stationed himself upon a tall gravestone. "And what are you doing, Renny?"

His eye ticked and he shot a sharp glare to the other. "Stargazing," he answered matter-of-factly.

"In a cemetery?" he used his words against him, but in a less incredulous way.

"The sky is clearest here," Ren responded, sending another disapproving glance before returning to the stars, "The city is far too crowded and busy. The stars are not to be shown to ungrateful pests as those who remain there."

The ice shaman made a face of understanding, laying back upon the chilled grass, hands folded behind his head. A hand suddenly shot up, pointing to the navy sky. "I can see Aquarius from here!" he beamed, tracing the invisible line connecting the stars with his finger.

"Then Capricorn should be over there," the chinese spoke softly, waving his hand in a general direction of the sky. "There is it," he corrected himself, drawing the lines of the constellation in his mind.

Horo pushed himself back upon his hands, looking over to his former teammate. How long had it been since it ended? Four, or was it five years? He couldn't seem to remember but, how old was he now? Seventeen; eighteen. Perhaps it had been six.

"Renny," he was soft spoken, but still received a mild glare, "How often do you come here?"

"As often as I can," the smaller responded earnestly, "Since I've gotten here." He looked over to the other, an unusually gentle questioning look. His voice was still strong, "Why do you ask?"

The Ainu picked himself from the ground, dusting loose grass leaves off his pants as he sauntered over to ther tiger eyed one. "No reason. It's just that every time I come here, you're here too. It makes me curious."

"And why is that?" he raised an eyebrow at the nearing shaman.

"Beats me," Horo shrugged, settling himself beside the other on the edge of the gravestone. "The night really suits you." He smiled to the other's bafflement. He spoke nothing but the truth.

Tao Ren, tiger eyed wonder of China, took well to the twinkling heavens. The vicious dark brought out a lighter, more tender gold of his large almond eyes, his dark lashes enhancing their brilliance. His skin, being such a milky cream color and absolutely flawless, stood out against the black as well. The shaman's face was aristocratic, but somehow very soft, with gentle features, thin pink lips, and delicately arched brows. His hair stood in one dominant indigo-purple spike, long bangs falling in and around his face and catching the silvery glow of the hanging moon just perfectly.

Horohoro felt his heart leap into his throat, a merciless pounding that had the blood rushing to his face. The other had turned to him, an angry, questioning look in those royal eyes. His soft lips were thinned in a tight line until parted when he spoke. He snapped, but it sounded more like a chorus of angles; "What?"

The blue-haired Ainu stumbled for words, quickly turning his gaze away. "Nothing." What was he thinking? If Ren had heard even a line of that, his kwan dao would instantly have been thrusted up to his throat, piercing thin skin. But...

The chinese's gaze seemed to linger. But when the other glanced back, instantly he looked away as if never even seeing him. His eyes would be dark and his mouth pressed tight, as if regretting a past.

The ice shaman looked over, lips upturned in a thinking pout. Dare he? Dare he do what no one would think of doing? Dare he do what was desired, even though putting himself up to rejection? Dare he?

Dare he...

"Horo?" Ren's voice brought him back to reality. The other blinked, but did not shy away this time. Nor did he blush. Instead, acting upon gut and pure boldness, he drew up his hand and cupped the other's cheek. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned it, choosing to miss the surprised, wide-eyed look.

"Ainu-baka," the smaller shaman growled in warning, after the initial shock of the sudden closeness wore off. His warning was cut short, however, as warm lips pressed together. Golden eyes widened immediately in shock, before he jerked away. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Kissing you," the Ainu replied nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What the hell gives you the right?!"

Horohoro was at a loss, gaping like a fish out of water. What could he say? Then instict came over him again and he rather happily embraced it. His fingers tilted the smaller's head up and lips meshed against lips yet again. It didn't last long, though, as he was shoved away roughly. He fell to the grassy ground with a thump, leaning back on his hands to catch his balance.

Ren stood from his seat on the gravestone, a heavy blush blanketing his cheeks, but barely noticably in the wavering dark. "Stay away from me," he growled before quickly rushing off and leaving his former teammate to just sit there, rethinking what he'd just done.

TBC

* * *

**Flames are ignored, constructive critism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for my ego. :)**


	2. Twice Unsuccessful

**Title:** Try Try Again  
**Author:** kawaiichisaikitsune (piratekiari)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** (Implied) HoroRen  
**Summary:** " 'Horo, I... I don't really know this feeling, but... I think... I think I like it...' " HoroRen slash. Three-shot fic.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters staring in it.

**Try Try Again**

Chapter Two: Twice Unsuccessful

The next morning there was no bickering. That afternoon there was no arguements. That evening was as quiet as a mouse. All other occupants of the Funbari Inn were starting to worry. Horohoro had acted as normal as he could, though avoiding every subject involving Ren in any way. Ren, on the other hand, was a lot more quiet than usual and when Horo even looked at him absently he shied away, as if the blue-haired Ainu had a disease.

Tao Jun was wracked with worry for her brother, where as Usui Pirika was simply annoyed.

"You know we must do something, Pirika," the chinese woman said in a rather forced voice, "I fear for the worst."

"What could be wrong? We're finally getting our well deserved peace and quiet from them," she admonished.

"Perhaps," the other agreed hesitantly, "But this was not how I envisioned our peace to come."

The smaller took a minute of thinking to herself. "You're right," she concluded at last with a light sigh, "I suppose we should go talk to them."

"Indeed. Separately, of course. Thank you, Pirika," Jun smiled slightly.

"It's no problem," she returned, standing from her seat.

The room was dark and untouched. Thick and thin blankets alike were splayed about the room unceremoniously, preventing a simple path inside. The corner window was drawn open, admitting a chilling little breeze as well as the heavy silver glow of the moon and stars. And in the center of the unkept haven was a body, lumped upon its stomach and curled into itself.

"Onii-san," Pirika scolded lightly, making her way into the room and turning on the hanging light. Her brother cringed at the sudden yellow glow and quickly buried himself beneath a heavy blanket. The girl's brows furrowed and, with years of practiced grace, tore the cover from her older sibling in one quick, fluent movement.

"Pirika!" Horo cried, scurrying to the next closest blanket, "Leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on between you and Ren," she demanded, taking away the next shelter cover, "You two haven't said two words to each other all day. It's not right! What's going on?"

"Nothing! He just... hates me," the shaman sat upon his knees, watching his hands clench and unclench on his thighs.

"I highly doubt that," she said, deadpan.

"What do you know?"

"More than you, that's for sure," Pirika softened, "Onii-san, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. No one can truly hate you. You've got that natural gift to make anyone like you automatically, trust me. Besides, if he hated you, he would've looked angry. But... he looked scared..."

"Scared?"

"Scared. Now, I haven't the faintest idea why, but if you were to tell me what happened, I could figure out a thing or two."

So Horo told her. He was slow and hesitant, but managed to tell his story completely. And Pirika, being the caring younger sister she was, took sympathy upon him.

----

Horohoro sucked in a large breath, eyeing the thick paper door before him. There was no light beyond the door, but faint shadows splashed upon the walls. He was in there.

Ren.

The ice shaman chewed at his bottom lip. He was hesitant to knock upon the door. Would he even be let in? The chinese probably didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. Why did he bother?

"Oh! Horokeu," Jun's almost startled voice brought him back from his thoughts; "Did you need something?"

"Can I talk to Ren?" he asked slowly, forcing one of his grins.

She shook her head, "I don't know if Ren would like that right now."

"I just need to say one little thing," he replied quickly, giving her a pleading look.

"Well... Alright," she answered hesitantly, "Just don't hurt him, please."

The blue-haired Ainu was about to ask her just what she'd meant by that, but she'd already turned away and was halfway down the hall. He let it go and, with another deep breath, knocked upon the wooden framing before slowly sliding the door open for himself. "Renny... Ren?" he called softly, peeking his head in first before fully entering and closing the door behind him.

A small figure was silhouetted against the large hanging moon, outlined in a faint silver that gleamed just as bright as the shocking gold. "Ainu-baka," was the reply, soft and weak, yet defiant. There was a pause between the two, and for a second, Horo thought he saw a flicker of something in those round, royal eyes.

"Can we... uhm... talk?" he was nervous, twisting the hem of his shirt between his sweating palms and refusing to meet eye to eye. Hesitantly he took a step or two closer, watching the feet which seemed to move on their own accord. His heart leapt into his throat again and he found it harder and harder to breathe. "We... We need to."

There was no reply, but a flicker of an eye. So he continued, "I really just want to say I'm sorry. I guess I sort of--" He made hand movements, as though trying to explain through motion. "--took advantage of you. I hadn't meant to. It just... It was... I'm sorry."

Ren looked at the blue-haired shaman who's head hung in shame. He bit at his bottom lip, a debate going on in his head. When he came to his decision, however, he just sat there, watching the other through absent tears. And somehow, before he knew it, Horo was at his side.

"Renny... Are you... crying?" he looked baffled, but ultimately worried as well. He drew up his hand, cupping the other's cheek and brushing away the streaming tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, Renny. Don't cry."

Before either of them seemed to realize, the Ainu drew them close, pressing their lips together for a third time. The chinese hesitated and almost returned, before catching himself and jerking away. In a storm of blushing fury, he stood and pointed to the door. "Leave," he choked out forcefully.

"But..." he didn't get a chance to finish as he was ushered out of the room and into the hallway, door slammed in his face; "Sorry..."

TBC

* * *

**Flames are ignored, constructive critism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for my ego. :)**


	3. Third Time's the Charm

**Title:** Try Try Again  
**Author:** kawaiichisaikitsune (piratekiari)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** (Implied) HoroRen  
**Summary:** " 'Horo, I... I don't really know this feeling, but... I think... I think I like it...' " HoroRen slash. Three-shot fic.

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters staring in it.

**Try Try Again**

Chapter Three: Third Time's the Charm

The day was as quiet as the last. Horohoro was as quiet as he could be, ashamed of his doings. And Ren didn't even bother to leave his room. Their sisters began worrying more.

"I suppose we need to have another talk with them, don't we?" Pirika sighed, standing as she saw her friend near.

"Apparently so," Jun sighed herself, "Did Horokeu tell you everything?"

"Mostly, but I do have that odd feeling that he's holding something back," she replied, "Did Ren tell you his story?"

"There's not much I can do. The most I got from him was that he and Horo met at the cemetery unplanned. And, well, I suspect they had a row that turned out worse than ever."

"You've missed a lot, Jun," the Ainu smiled weakly, "It's okay though. Just leave everything to me."

Pirika knocked upon a solid wood frame before admitting herself into the room. It was just as she'd seen before. This time, however, the lump was pressed against the closed window. "Onii-san," she breathed into the dark, sliding the door shut behind her, "You know you can't just mope about like this."

Horohoro looked back to his sister, a dead expression left upon his face. "Go away."

"Oh come on! What is your problem?" she demanded, "Did he not accept your apology? You know this can't go on."

"I don't know," he sighed with a shake of his head, "He started to cry and I... I did it again..."

"And what did he do?"

"Well... He almost--"

"Do you want just 'almost's?"

He paused. "N...no."

------

Ren stumbled along the stoned path. Gravestones lined here and there in neat rows, showered with flowers or smoldering from the last touches of incense. The night was still and quiet, not even a chirping bug disrupting the heavy silence. The grinning moon hung in the navy sky by an invisible cord, the stars around it twinkling brightly in its presence. The familiar tree stood strong and tall, holding a gazing form in its branches.

"Horohoro," he whispered, almost angrily, as he easily picked out the azure locks from the dark leaves. Said person looked down at his name, a confused smile settled upon his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some air, Renny," he replied rather optimistically, "Besides, the view is so pretty. Especially from up here. Come and see."

The chinese hesitated, but eventually took the hand which had been offered to him. He was pulled up onto the sturdy tree branch, pressed between the trunk and Horo. Their legs dangled in the open air, highlighted like the rest of them in the nighttime glow.

"I think... we need to talk again, Renny," the ice shaman spoke at last, gaining only the slightest bit of attention; "About last night..."

He paused. Ren said nothing.

"I didn't go to do... that... I just wanted to apologize, but seeing you cry... It hurt me too, Renny," he looked over to the face which looked away, "I don't really know what's come over me, but I don't want it to go. I don't mind if you don't understand or return or whatever... But it's fair that you know that I think I... _really_ like you."

The other shaman turned back. His rich golden eyes looked soft and confused, his face gentle. "Really...?" he whispered.

Horo's heart thumped in his chest, pounding in his ears to the beat of quick, heavy drums. His eyes glanced over the other, resting on peached pink lips, soft and ripe as they just sat there. A thick red blanketed his cheeks as he forced himself to look away. He would _not_ make the same mistakes again.

Indeed he didn't, but Ren, on the other hand, did. He pressed himself close, meshing their lips together in a rather hungry manner. His tiger eyes were closed, where as the Ainu's were wide in surprise. It wasn't long, however, until he cupped his cheek and looped an arm around his waist to draw them even closer in return.

The branch suddenly bent over with a crackling snap, sending the two to the ground. It wasn't a long fall, but a fall nonetheless. Ren was sent first, Horo on top of him. Together they fell to the soft grass with a dull thump.

"Oh God, Renny!" the ice shaman jerked up on all fours, leaning over the other in concern, "Are you--"

"Horo, I... I don't really know this feeling, but... I think... I think I like it..." the other whispered. Horokeu didn't know what to say. So instead, he smiled.

The next day was as normal as every other day at the Funbari Inn. Excpet today, Tao Ren managed an actual smile.

End

* * *

**Flames are ignored, constructive critism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for my ego. :)**


End file.
